Forum:Best (solo) Tank: Roland or Brick?
I've played a lot as both. On first inspection, it appears the Brick is the perfect Tank: Massive health, massive shields... The problem though (I've found), is that once Brick has run out of health and shields... Well that's it, he's done. When brick is low on health, and he hides behind cover, you have to wait forever for the shields to recharge, but the health doesn't change unless you berserk. Roland, on the other hand, has only one skill that gives a slight boost to Health. He has nothing to increase Shields. On the other hands, he has skill that regenerate health almost non stop, that regenerates shields, and that also increases the speed of shield regeneration. When I play Roland, I usually open a fight by deploying my Scorpio, and then I open fire. The combined Shield Regen, Grit+Aid Station + Scorpio Cover pretty much makes a rook out of Roland. If things get a bit hectic, even just a few seconds of cover is enough for full regeneration. I find that Brick can take a beating without flinching, but if you push him too far, he'll just Snap and break. Roland, on the other hand, will always take a fair amount of damage, but with proper management, he can survive any scenario. What are your opinions on this? Happypal 09:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I find that the best tanks are the ones that don't break down. 12:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Roland is your best bet. I only play Brick for shits n giggles just to see everything explode in one hit. also, have you tried using Tediore panacea shields on brick? quick health regen is always nice. 15:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Lilith has incredible survival rates...despite having the lowest base health 16:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) EDIT WAR! I wholly (very respectfully) disagree. Brick has Diehard... You virtually cannot die if you have a Diehard COM. Just watch out for the 4th cripple in succession. While berserk only is for when your picking up loot "after the math". I use an Anarchy. To ricey, yep yep and yep. Brick is a close second. 16:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. read the diehard healing strategy on the Diehard page. 16:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) IMO, Brick is a better "Tank". With a Titan or Centurion com, A Tediore Panacea shield, and full Hardened and Diehard skills, Brick has truely insane Health and Shield capacity and health regen that can rival a Siren with Phasewalk health regen and a Defender com. Brick can second wind back in to a fight with almost full health, making him a better choice for an "In your face playstyle". Bricks only true damage buff however, is for explosive weapons. The Soldier Has far more attack options however. With all the damage buffs a Soldier has, Which leads me to choose him because of my Playstyle,( a strong attack is a strong defence) he can use any weapon to it full potential. A Soldier also has enough health and shield buffs to make him effective in the tank roll as long as he has powerful weapons to attack with. Yes, With a Tediore Loyalty com and a Tediore Anarchy, Brick can be devistating, but That limits him in other areas. Bricks size also limits the number of places he can effectively take cover, causing him to take damage even when hiding. These are just my thoughts. 17:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC)